<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】遗像 by FFFORI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804011">【带卡】遗像</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI'>FFFORI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Widowed Kakashi, 角飞强奸卡西</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>夏天梦到的带卡，带土一出场就是死亡状态，留下小寡妇卡西被找麻烦。<br/>精神上是带卡<br/>肉体上有角飞强奸卡卡西</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【带卡】遗像</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>梦里我是窗外的斯托卡视角，为了方便叙事把我的第一视角掐了。结尾就是梦结束的地方。现在身心疲惫，希望以后有时间能完善一下。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那木叶有个寡妇，这是方圆几里人尽皆知的事情。按理说现在兵荒马乱的，哪家的男人死了留下个寡妇本不应该是件稀奇的事。但是你若在木叶随便拉住一个本地人询问关于这个寡妇的事情啊：女人们会摇摇头，捻起袖子捂住嘴巴，露出一脸嫌恶的表情，好像光是提到这个寡妇的名字自己也变得不干净了；男人们会挺起胸膛，又像是做了什么亏心事一样勾起脖子，眼神猥琐地四下瞄两眼，生怕那个寡妇的死鬼男人会从土里爬出来索命：“那个寡妇…是没结过婚的！”</p><p>天空刚刚破晓的时候，卡卡西便醒了。他睡眠本身就浅，加上现在这张破床的床板又硌，床架又松，但凡他翻个身子，都会吱呀响个半天，吵得人难以入眠。他掀开身上的一床薄被子，清晨的冷气一下钻了进来，卡卡西打了一个寒噤。他忍不住抱住双臂，在床上缩成一团，用手掌摩擦着胳膊取暖。等到终于习惯了被窝外的温度，他这才下床，转身将露出来的稻草塞回粗布被套裂开的豁口里。</p><p>自从带土死了以后，他每天早晨醒来的第一件事便是用袖口小心地擦拭一遍挂在床头的带土的遗像。在他每天的精心打理下，遗像上并无多少灰尘，可就是这样，卡卡西仍然坚持着每天早上看他一眼，替他拂去脸上的尘土。框中装着个英俊的黑发男青年，他的下巴较方，但是下颚的线条紧凑清秀；鼻翼和嘴唇显得宽厚些，但绝不让人觉得粗笨，反而有一种大局在握的稳重感；他脸颊饱满，眼睛也是方正而大，但是不知为何，在拍这张照片的时候，他微微阖上眼皮，没有直视镜头，倒像是在往下看去；他的眉宇在五官中是秀气的，但是安在他的面孔上显得很合适，衬着他微微垂下的眼睛，脸上的表情竟显得有些悲伤。带土拍这张照片的时候两鬓理的很短，但是头上的头发没怎么修剪，他本身发质就硬，再不加以修剪的话就会像现在这样桀骜地支棱起来。</p><p>这张遗像，是带土给卡卡西留下的最后的东西。但是这最后的一个念想，卡卡西也没能护它个周全。面对着遗像的时候，压着照片的玻璃左侧成蛛网状裂纹，这就显得像带土右半边脸都是疤似的。但是带土似乎确实是这样的死法，卡卡西没能看上带土最后一眼。在带土出殡的那天，他向宇智波宅走去，但是他从没希望跨过那个门槛。在路上，卡卡西有听见街上闲人的聊到带土的死讯，他停下了脚步悄悄听着。那两人声音不大，卡卡西只能听见一些只言片语：“…死了…半边身体…血肉模糊…”在看到卡卡西以后，那两个人又慌忙止住话头，眼神躲闪不敢去看他，就匆匆离开了。卡卡西闭起眼睛，深深吸了一口气再排出去，等到他再次睁开眼睛的时候，已经神色如常。他只是走到了宇智波宅的附近，站在墙根静静地听着宅子里传出来的哀乐。</p><p>不一会送葬的队伍便出了大门，穿着白色丧服的宇智波斑走在棺材的前面，宇智波家的族长面容严肃，嘴角紧绷。他已年过半百，但是丧服仍然被肌肉撑的满满的。宇智波一族都是纯黑色的头发，就算年纪大了，头发的颜色也不会轻易变白。但是在失去了自己的继子之后，斑的鬓角变得灰白，平日里乌黑油亮的头发现在失去了光泽，耸拉在头上。他一向精力充沛，目光炯炯，现在却面露疲态，正艰难地挺直脊背。卡卡西的一只手扶着土墙，目送送葬的队伍走远。</p><p>过了大约一个多月，就有麻烦找上门来。村里一群游手好闲的流氓突然闯进卡卡西的屋里，说是宇智波带土欠下了债，既然他现在死了那他的寡妇就得替他还。但是卡卡西根本没来得及和带土结婚，他只是一个挂名的宇智波寡妇，连族谱都上不去，甚至差点连累着他男人的名字也要被从族谱中划去。</p><p>流氓们冲进卡卡西的屋子，那是宇智波带土和卡卡西一起生活过的地方。那些人把小件都抢走，搬不走的大件就地砸烂。他们把带土坐过的椅子摔散在院子里，把带土和卡卡西用过的碗筷都摔碎，把绸面的棉被扯到院子里划开来，将手伸进撕开的口子里，随便掏出两把棉花扔到空中。卡卡西没有试图去抢救任何东西，只是在被推到地上踢打的时候蜷缩成一团把带土的遗像死死护在胸腹。他也没有呼救，带土不会回应他的，那就没有人会来给他作主。宇智波家根本不会在顾及带土的情分上帮卡卡西一把，他们都看不起他：带土的小侄子，甚至都当面直呼卡卡西是个卑劣的外族人。</p><p>就在卡卡西的院子中央，把带土和卡卡西用过的所有东西，都一把火烧掉了。在大闹一通离开以后，卡卡西第一下没有爬起来，他轻微地松开了一点蜷缩着的身体，低头去看怀里的遗像。玻璃出现了裂痕，但是大体上还是完好的。卡卡西眉毛耸拉下来，但是眼睛笑成了弯弯月：“太好了…”</p><p>后来卡卡西的生活更加艰苦。宇智波家的小少爷，也就是带土的小侄，还吩咐家里的佣人把自己摇坏的破床给卡卡西送过来睡。卡卡西没有钱换玻璃了，只能让带土的遗像继续裂着。但是他重新把遗像挂在床头，现在屋子里更加空旷，从哪个角落都能看到带土的遗像，卡卡西仍然像之前那样，每天早上将带土的遗像擦拭一遍。 </p><p>天不遂人愿。一天晚上两个麻匪破门而入想要劫财。结果一进门，发现小寡妇家徒四壁。但是他们看到这个小寡妇还颇有几分姿色，登时见色起意，强迫了这个小寡妇。两个人合力把卡卡西压在床上，卡卡西厉声哭叫，可几乎是意料之中的，在他喊了救命以后，没有一个人来救他。卡卡西的鞋子都踢掉了，赤裸的脚在床上乱蹬。黑色长发的那个麻匪握住卡卡西的脚踝。来人身形高大，皮肤黝黑，一只手能完全扣住。男人深色的后背压在卡卡西的身上，把他整个罩着。卡卡西偏过头向上看，嗓子已经喊哑了，嘴张着，只能发出喑哑的嘶吼，而眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。卡卡西受不了地抬起头，泪眼朦胧中看到玻璃裂了的遗像里，宇智波带土正自上而下面无表情地俯视着自己。卡卡西心中一悸，喉咙里发出一声被掐断的呜咽，手也垂了下去，也不再反抗了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>